Stupidity
by half-breed389
Summary: After the defeat of Kaguya, Sango is slightly jealous of Kagome and Inuyasha's closeness. And to top off that, when Miroku makes his move, she slaps him away. Time for some resolve


**A/N: **This is just a little one-part idea I had floating about in my head. I hesitated in putting it down on paper because I already have three other works in progress, but I thought, its one chapter, what the hell? So here you go. Tell me what you think.

**Stupidity**

Sango felt miserable. She just wanted to die. Well, maybe not die, but something close. She wanted to kick herself. Hard. In the face. How could she have been so stupid? She was _so_ close! Mere centimeters away! _This _close! Too close for comfort, which is what caused her to react the way she did. She slapped him. Why? Normally he deserved to be slapped, but the one he had just received was not warranted at all. He was about to kiss her, God damn it! She had wanted him to do that for longer than she could even remember. And when it finally happens she _slaps him_? _"I must be the stupidest girl on the face of the planet." _ She turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha. They looked so sweet, Kagome's head resting against Inuyasha's chest, his arms wrapped tightly about her. She knew that tomorrow they'd go right back to the name-calling and 'sitting', but it still was unfair. She and Miroku should be acting so sweet and affectionate right now! _She_ should be in _Miroku's _arms! Not Kagome in Inuyasha's! Sango sighed. What was she complaining about? It was all her fault that she and Miroku weren't cuddled up like that anyhow. Kagome detached herself from Inuyasha, and made her way over to Sango. Kagome must've noticed something was wrong. Damn that girl and her infallible intuition. She took a seat next to Sango.

"Are you feeling okay Sango?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm fine." the older girl lied. "Just a little tired."

"You are a terrible liar." Kagome observed.

"I know." Sango admitted. "But it's nothing. Just Kohaku, you know? It's my normal thing." She smiled ruefully.

"You sure?" Kagome pried.

"Positive." Sango assured her.

Kagome shrugged. "If that's what you want." she went back over to where Inuyasha lay.

"_What's that supposed to mean? Stupid little school girl. Thinks she knows everything." _Sango huffed mentally. The problem was she did know everything. She knew it was Miroku that was bothering her. And Sango was just taking the anger she had towards herself out on Kagome. Sango sighed and stood. "Kagome? I'm going to find Miroku. He's been gone long enough." Kagome nodded assent and Sango took off to find the lovable lech.

She found Miroku not too far off, playing a game of fetch with Kirara. "You ready Kirara? I'm really going to belt this one." Kirara mewed the affirmative. Miroku tossed the ball up in the air and hit it with his staff as it fell to the earth. Kirara mewed playfully and chased after the ball. Miroku plopped down onto the grass, breathed in deeply, and let out a happy sigh. Sango approached him slowly and sat next to him.

"H-hey." she greeted him.

"Hello, my love." Miroku replied.

"_Does he really love me? After I shot him down like that?"_

"I'm quite a fool aren't I?" Miroku asked rhetorically.

Sango chose to ignore its rhetorical element. "Yes, you are." She slapped her forehead. _"Stupid! You're supposed to be making it up to him! Not making him feel worse!" _

Miroku turned and furrowed his brow. "Thanks for reminding me." he said sarcastically then brightening once again. "For a split second there, I thought you really liked me. Maybe even loved me. Stupid, huh?"

"No." Sango disagreed. "Of course I like you. Whatever gave you the idea I didn't?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because you slapped me when I tried to kiss you?" Miroku reminded her.

"Oh. Right." There was a moment's silence. "But I really do like you Miroku! I only slap you when you grope me because it's disrespectful." she explained.

"And the kiss?" Miroku asked.

"I…I don't know. I just wasn't thinking." Sango confessed.

"So, does that mean you do love me?" Miroku hinted.

"No!" she snapped back a little too quickly.

Miroku sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"_Hell, why don't I just tell him. He'll find out sooner or later." _Sango reasoned. "But, you know…if you were to try and kiss me again right now…I wouldn't stop you."

Miroku turned, and his eyes twinkled. "I thought you didn't love me."

"Well maybe…just maybe…I was lying." Sango replied mischievously.

"Is that so? So if I were to do something like this?" Miroku paused, giving Sango a quick peck. "You wouldn't slap me?" he finished.

"Do you feel the sting?"

"How about this?" Miroku continued, this time, going for a bit more than a peck, but still keeping it pretty quick. "Still nothing? How about this?" Miroku put his arm on her lower back, pulling her in so close their bodies were pressing together. He used his available hand to tilt her chin so she was looking up at him. He kissed her again, putting a lot more in it then the previous two. Sango smiled into his locked lips and responded wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him entrance. She finally broke away and smiled up at him, despite the light crimson tint her cheeks now held. "No strike?"

"I might even reward you if you did that." Sango informed him with a clearly fake matter-of-facto about her persona.

Miroku decided to try his luck. "Well then. I suppose this wouldn't earn me a slap either." Miroku slid her sleeve down her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist.

"Go any further and that will most certainly earn you a slap. But try again later." she said seductively. "And you just might get away with it." Upon hearing a mew, Miroku and Sango both looked down. Kirara had apparently seen the whole episode. Kirara mewed happily again and dashed off towards where the group had made camp for the evening.

"Uh oh." Miroku remarked jokingly. "I'm afraid we were spotted."

"Don't worry. I think we can trust her with our secret." Sango laughed.

"Who said I wanted this to be a secret? I thought I might post it on that internet contraption Kagome has mentioned, no?" Miroku suggested coyly.

"No is right." Sango responded, shooting down his suggestion.

"You know Inuyasha and the rest will find out eventually."

"Perhaps, but let them wonder until then." Sango finished with a smile, this time taking the initiative upon herself. _"Okay, maybe I'm not that stupid."_

**A/N: **Just a short little one-shot idea I had in my head. Hope you liken!


End file.
